(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe electromagnetic lock, and more particularly to a safe electromagnetic lock that has safety features and is convenient to operate, which is structured so as to use a computer to control an electromagnetic device to release an abutting state, and in combination with a key inserted into a first keyhole the safe electromagnetic lock is thus able to be to unlocked. Moreover, another key can be inserted into a second keyhole to release the abutting state and thus unlock the safe electromagnetic lock. After unlocking, a second bolt is used to form a solid fixation, thereby effectively preventing mistakenly locking and avoiding forgetting to lock the safe electromagnetic lock.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve the objective to prevent illegal opening while at the same time being provided with confidentiality and convenience of opening, locksets used in traditional vaults and safes are all designed with two keys that are respectively inserted into two keyholes located at different positions on the lockset, and which are used to simultaneously actuate lock core devices within the lockset. Although such locksets provide a measure of safety, however, the lock core devices must be installed within the lockset so as to afford mutually concatenated movement. Hence, it is not possible to reduce the size of such locksets; moreover, shortcomings familiar in such types of locksets of prior art include relatively complicated internal mechanisms, high cost of manufacture, inconvenient to repair after damage, and so on.
Another type of prior art lockset is an electromagnetic lock that is connected to a computer, which uses the input of a password to activate an electromagnetic device that induces fastening members within the lockset, whereby, in combination with keys, unlocking of the electromagnetic lock is enabled. Although such electromagnetic locks have the advantages of being small in size, and are provided with a simple mechanism and a high degree of safety, however, such electromagnetic locks are limited to electromagnetic devices, and easily cause safety concerns, for example, a computer system crashing, malfunctioning or a temporary power cut results in being unable to operate the computer, and thus unable to freely unlock the electromagnetic lock.
Furthermore, the majority of both traditional mechanical locks and electromagnetic locks have installed a second bolt, the freely retractable characteristic of which is used to prevent mistakenly locking and avoid forgetting to lock the mechanical lock or the electromagnetic lock. However, the freely retractable movement of the aforementioned second bolt mechanism as seen in prior art results in poor functionality to prevent mistakenly locking a door of a vault or safe. Moreover, a user is unable to detect whether or not the door is really locked after closing the door, thereby causing inconvenience when operating the prior art locksets.